harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Engineering Items
Tools Mechanical Toolbox Electrical Toolbox Wirecutter Cut wires of all types! Either on the floor or in machines, also cuts grills. Does 6 brute damage. Welding Tool You can cut all manner of things apart, from lockers (open locker, click while lit) to walls. OR, You can weld shut doors and lockers. It is useless when out of fuel, except to smash open windows and for some reason do some cutting jobs that really should require a flame, and must be lit to do anything useful! Warning: It will ignite phoron while lit. There are Industrial version of welding tools that have double the fuel tank of normal welding tools, these can only be obtained by engineers, or hackers. It deals a lot of damage to people without burn protection. It knocks out very sparingly, though does 15 burn damage as long as it's on. Does 3 brute damage otherwise. REMEMBER: Use common sense when refueling. Wrench Wrenches are usually used to take things apart, like wall girders, or tables. Only the emitters and computers use them in construction stages. They either fasten bolts, or take apart bolts. Does 5 damage. Screwdriver Take this tool to screw (and unscrew) all sorts of things. Aiming for the eyes does a special attack which can cause blindness, doing 7 brute damage. Otherwise does 5 brute damage. Analyzer Most people take it and throw it out. Effectively, it is an air scanner, which provides more detail than the PDA air scanner. Sadly, that detail is never truly needed, so it gets thrown away. Does no damage unless thrown, which deals 5 brute damage. Multitool The multitool is for hacking. You pulse wires in any machine or door to see what they do and vending machines are the best targets since no one gets upset for having a wider selection. Can also be used to unlock fire axe cases and wall safes. Does 5 brute damage. T-ray Scanner The T-ray Scanner allows you to see through wires and piping through floor tiles. It can cause cloakers to flicker for a fraction of a second before some jerk smashes your head with a gun. Click on it on your hand to activate. When activated it will reveal wires and pipes under the flooring, and make cloaked people flicker. You can put it in your belt, or leave them lying all over the place. Also, throw it when you start to drift in space, it will save you by throwing you the opposite direction. Otherwise, useless. Does no damage. Does 1 brute damage if thrown. 50px Crowbar The crowbar can pry open things and is used in deconstructing objects like computers and airlocks. It will open powered down doors and fire doors. You can use it to remove floor tiles, especially useful when they are damaged or you believe wires have been cut. Does 5 brute damage per hit. 50px Cable Coil Superconducting heavy duty wires. Cable coils are normally found in threes in electrical (yellow) toolboxes, which are mostly located in abundance in engineering. There is some also in tool storage, and loose cabling in EVA and technical storage. You can create cable coils in autolathes, and in a pinch you can cut wiring using wirecutters to create pieces of wire to join together to form cable coils while wearing insulated gloves. Wire is a resource, and can be used in many constructions and to lay down power lines. Make sure all APCs are connected to the main lines with wires, or you'll have black outs. Does no damage. Items Emergency Toolbox 50pxCell Charger Place power cells into these to charge them up. Can be secured and unsecured using a wrench. This is a slow process, and takes more time for higher charges. They can be found in cargo bay, engineering, and robotics, as well as in some maintenance storage areas. You don't need to use this with cyborg cells, as they can just go into the cyborg charger. Beware in lower power situations, if the Supermatter Engine is knocked out, and the solars were never connected, cell chargers will quickly drain the power from the station. Power Cell Used to power APCs, cyborgs, and various electrical equipment. Use insulated gloves on these to make stun gloves. Comes in three varieties, standard, high capacity, and super capacity. Does 10 brute damage. Flamethrower NOT a standard tool (duh). An ineffective weapon made from a welding tool, some spare parts, and a phoron tank. It creates a stream of flame that briefly superheats the air and might catch a target on fire. It has a short range and is most effective against alien weeds, Blobs and the immobile. May simply cause masses of phoron to be spewed everywhere if the pressure settings are too high. Currently broken. To build: Use screwdriver on igniter, and then screwdriver on welder, attach rods to welder to make 'flamethrower', add igniter to 'flamethrower', use screwdriver on 'flamethrower' and finish with adding a phoron tank. Can also be made in a hacked Autolathe. 50pxFlashlight It sheds light when you click on it, even if it's on your belt or in your pocket. The light sources stack to create brighter light sources, so if you have a flashlight in your belt, a flashlight in both pockets, and a flashlight in each hand, along with a safety helmet on your head, you will SHINE LIKE THE SUN, LEAVING EVERY DARK CORNER EXPOSED TO TRUTH! Can be used to tell if non-human creatures are dead or not, with a simple flash of the eyes. Does no damage. Can blind someone for a very short time if aiming for the eyes and is turned on. Station Bounced Radio Radios to use when the Telecommunications are down. 50pxFire Extinguisher Trigger the safety, point, and click to unleash a fire killing spray! Also useful against windows, and correcting directions when in space (equal and opposite reaction). Aim for the head, and bash. That's all you need to know. It does 15 brute damage and quickly beats a target unconscious. Rapid Construction Device (RCD) Compressed Matter Cartridge Wearable Tool Belt Optical Meson Scanner Allows you to see turf (walls, floors) that would normally be obscured by obstructions or lack of light. Cannot see mobs (that's for the thermal scanners) or objects (that's material scanners). Mining has a few sets of these, but engineering is usually a better bet (if they aren't already stolen by some entrepreneurial miner). Use these to view hull breaches from safety or watch in horror as an assistant crowbars up all of your precious floor tiles. These are imperative in mining as they allow you to see and hone in on any ores on screen. Does no damage as a weapon. Hazard Vest The hazard vest is found in the engineering bay. It enables flashlights, tools and emergency oxygen tanks to be stored in its suit slot. It also has mild protective benefits for the engineer or assistant on the go. 50pxFiresuit A bad ass looking suit worn over your uniform that protects marginally against temperature extremes. Used most commonly when fighting fires, even though a cyborg would do it better. They are bulky, so will slow down the wearer's run speed. They afford no protection in a rumble. Keep in mind that you will still get very hot or cold (and take movement penalties) if you are in an extreme temperature environment and the firesuit works best at the perimeter of hazardous areas, not in the mix of them The firesuit can now withstand temperatures of over 9000 degrees (the temperature at which walls and floors start to melt). Still, try and avoid fire tiles where the floor can't be seen for the amount of fire. It can be used as a substitute to a space suit for a short amount of time! Engineering Hardsuits Is needed to turn the emitters, and fields up to contain the singularity. The hardsuit is a useful space suit, offering protection from both space, radiation, as well as limited heat protection. Also serves as low-strength armor. Wearing the hardsuit will slow you down to speeds appropriate to spacewalks. Magboots Special boots used with hardsuit to better stick to the ground. Hard Hat Protects your head. Mostly useless. Fire Fighter Hat Protects against heat when used with a firesuit. Welding Goggles Goggles to protect your eyes when welding. Welding Helmet A helmet to protect your eyes when welding. Radiation Suit Protects the wearer from radiation. Gas Mask Devices Phoron Canister Tank Storage Unit Intelicard Phoron Tank 50px Oxygen Tank Fuel Tank Water Tank Proximity Sensor Infrared Sensor Infrared Beam Remote Signaling Device Timer Igniter Engineering Books The four user guide books: "Particle Accelerator user's Guide", "Singularity Safety in Special Circumstances", "Station Repairs and Construction", and "Hacking". Engineering Circuit Boards ' Power Control Module' ' Airlock Electronics' Airlock Electronic Circuit Boards are used in building new Airlocks. Airlock electronics can be found in Engineering, more can be made in an autolathe, they are very cheap, as they require only 50 metal and 50 glass. Airlock electronics may be programmed once unlocked with an ID card with engineering access. The electronics may be changed to vary the airlocks access levels and appearance of airlock. ' Reset AI Module' ' Circuit board (xxxxx)' Atmospherics Items See Atmospherics Items. Construction Materials See Construction Materials. Constructions & Assemblies See Basic Construction, Electronics and Guide to Construction. Machines ' Shield Generator' Produces a simple barrier shield between two generators. Needs an active power cable under each generator to work. Place in a line, wrench them down. Then click on them and taunt your enemies from the safety of your technological superiority ' Gravitational Singularity Generator' ' shield generator' shield capacitor Charges a shield generator. Needs an active power cable underneath. Place next to a hull or bubble shield generator, orient towards it an wrench it down. ' Emitter' This is the ignition key of the station. Needed to get the supermatter warm and glowing. Is also a key to anything else that might be in the way of the beam, so be careful where you point this. Needs an active power cable underneath. point in direction of supermatter or thing you want gone, wrench and weld down and press the button. ' Field Generator' ' Emergency Shield Projector' Seals off hull breaches by projecting a forcefield over all open space and lattice tiles. Does not need an outside power source to work. ' Power Storage Unit(SMES)' ' Engi-Vend Vending Machine' ' YouTool Vending Machine' Solar Panels ' Solar Array' Solar Control Computer ' Solar Tracker' Particle Accelerator Engine ' Particle Accelerator Control Computer' ' Alpha Particle Generation Array' ' EM Acceleration Chamber' ' Particle Focusing EM Lens' ' EM Containment Grids' ' Radiation Collector Array' Supermatter Engine ' Supermatter' ' Radiation Collector Array'